Computer systems such as storage systems typically manage a large variety of system objects such as physical objects, network objects and logical objects. Each of the system objects can be used for a specific purpose and/or task. Examples of physical objects include storage devices, memory modules and processors, examples of network objects include network interface cards (NICs) and Internet Protocol (IP) addresses, and examples of logical objects include logical volumes, folders and filesets.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.